Magnus' Romantic Extravaganza
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Malec's world tour! Have you been dying to know what really happened on Magnus and Alec's vacation? Read all about it, right here. [EDITED FOR YALL :)]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Mortal Instruments**_ **series or** _ **The Bane Chronicles**_ **or anything pertaining to either of these things. I do not own the cover image, which is from tumblr, and I love both tumblr and the image but I own neither. All the rights for all of these aforementioned things go to their rightful owners. I also cannot speak for the hotels I've used in this fanfiction, as I haven't visited any of these places. I'm only going off the beautiful pictures I saw online. Feel free to look them up to get a better feel of what I imagined Malec's trip included. *smiley Thank you.**

 **A/N: Welcome! *smiley This story might be more entertaining if you've seen the postcards for this trip, so feel free to look 'em up. They're eggs from those and the books. *smiley Enjoy.**

 **~Prologue~**

Planning a trip, if you have ever had the chance to do so, is an incredibly delicate process, one that is full of questions and worrying. It may sound here to be a burden, and it can be, but that is only when you have to work with a budget. And the High Warlock of Brooklyn does not.

In spirit of his boyfriend's coming out of the hole-filled wardrobe, Magnus had decided on a whim–he and his little-thought-out plans do often get him into tight spots, don't they?–to present him with a brilliant idea: a vacation overseas.

At first, Alec was a tad… surprised, to say the least. _A vacation?_ he had responded, if somewhat dubiously. _Why?_

Oh, sweet, innocent Alexander. Magnus was forced to explain the perks of being a warlock, as if Alec hadn't already been very much aware, and convince him that it was all a fantastic proposition and he should be delighted! Alec assured him that the idea of going away didn't sound too shabby, and there it was. A vacation in progress.

Of course Magnus had already begun planning everything–five star hotels, only the very best for Alexander and himself. Nothing less. He refused to settle. And besides, why would he have to?

It was something of a secret trip, one that Alec didn't really plan on telling his parents or anyone about in detail, spoken of in acute vagueness when discussed at all. Robert and Maryse chose to act as though nothing were different, while Isabelle envied her brother and his "loaded" boyfriend.

The one downfall was when Alec requested they visit Peru, and Magnus was forced to turn him down, as he had been banned from the country years beforehand. Alec was curious, of course, but the warlock wasn't too keen on divulging that specific bit from his past. _Let's just say_ , he had begun, _that the Peruvians weren't too fond of my musical abilities with the_ charango _…_


	2. Giza, Egypt

**~Egypt~**

 **Magnus and Alec's Oasis: the Four Seasons Hotel Cairo at First Residence**

Have you ever been to Egypt? You might have caught yourself daydreaming about what fun it would be, mummies and all that, but had never truly contemplated it due to cost. Neither had Alec. He was quite content with living in New York, and Idris was quite beautiful year-round. He enjoyed his two homes. At least he had, up until Magnus had told him their first destination "on the road to relaxation." It seemed that his boyfriend was always making him question the things he thought he knew, but Alec was oddly grateful for it.

He was grateful for the adventure, but not the motherly nagging presented to him on their second afternoon in Giza.

It had begun the previous day, when Alec had spent a little bit too much time in the sun. He hadn't been at all surprised; it was, after all, _Egypt_ , where the weather generally fluctuated between very hot and scorching. Though Magnus had been there years, possibly centuries, before, the incessant heat and blinding sun had stuck with him. Alec enjoyed history, and Magnus wanted him to experience such an amazing culture, but even though he had been fully aware of the climate and the damage it could do, he did not at all expect to see his boyfriend turn the color of a child's lollipop. A cherry flavored lollipop, precisely.

"Alexander," he repeated for the fourth time.

"Magnus, seriously, I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"Oh, alright," the warlock said, pretending to dismiss his worries as he sat gracefully on the bed. It was the one he and Alec shared, of which was no problem, considering the many… sleepovers they'd had in New York City. "I'll take your word for it, when you're as we speak the literal color of a tomato."

Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. "So I burn a little." At Magnus' _Bitch, please_ expression Alec amended good-naturedly, "A lot. But how did it take you this long to find it out?"

"In case you've forgotten in your blissful time in Giza, we live in New York, a city not known for a particularly sunny disposition." Alec laughed and Magnus allowed a small smile to show. "Besides which, you remain indoors most days to train; it isn't as though you'd get much sun anyhow."

"I may be a little vitamin-D deficient." (And I must that at this point say that, in the past, Alec would be saying this around Jace, who would make some sort of crude comment at which Isabelle would roll her big dark eyes and Alec would turn the color… well, that he is currently.) "But I really don't mind."

"Then why are you refusing to wear the sunscreen?" Magnus demanded.

"I'm white enough. Putting that stuff on will make me disappear into nothing. And if you're really worried about it, I'm sure we can find something to do here."

"Well, I suppose." A slow smile curled Magnus' lips. He wore hardly anything on his face, as the couple hadn't yet left the hotel for the day. It hardly mattered; he was beautiful on his own. "If you're asking to stay in this room all day I certainly won't deny you that."

Alec grinned and his head tipped itself briefly back in an easy laugh. It was a nice sound, one that Magnus wasn't sure he would ever get used to, despite having heard it more and more recently. "Of course you won't. How does breakfast sound?"

"How does room service sound?"

"Perfect."


	3. Berlin, Germany

**~Germany~**

 **Das Stue**

It had been a long day. After an incident at the Berlin Wall involving lederhosen–for which Magnus was nearly banned from yet _another_ country–both Magnus and Alec had wandered the city until 11 in the night before returning to their hotel room, bone tired. Now, they were beneath the covers of their bed, quite cozy, and turned on their sides in order to see each other. They both liked sleeping this way; waking up to see one another so close never grew old (much like Magnus).

Alec wasn't able to see Magnus perfectly in the dark, but the luminous cat eyes certainly helped. Some nights were spent talking all through, while some were spent watching the other's face until sleep became unavoidable. Tonight was a bit of both.

Alec's raven hair, made only darker due to the darkness of the room, swept carelessly into his eyes. He could feel the tug of dreams on his mind but, over that, the sensation of Magnus' slim fingers brushing the hair off of Alec's forehead. The gesture made Alec's lips quirk with a smile as he cracked his eyes open, just a bit.

"I truly believed I'd seen it all," murmured Magnus, once Alec was looking at him. "You have a way of squashing all of my expectations." Alec's returning smile widened, his blue eyes the match of the moon from their first night together what felt like so long ago.

"Good or bad?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" Magnus wished he had the energy to raise an incredulously amused eyebrow. As it was, however, his words came out breathy from increasing exhaustion. "It's insane. And completely welcome."

Alec closed his eyes. "Back at you."

Magnus laughed lightly. "Evidently, your way with words goes south when deprived of sleep." When Alec failed to say anything in reply, Magnus knew he had fallen into dreams. Magnus leaned forward and softly pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead. "Good night, Alexander."


	4. Paris, France

**~France~**

 **Magnus and Alec's Lieu de résidence: the Hôtel Keppler**

Ah, Paris. The Land of the Free and the Home… Scratch that: The Land of the Eiffel Tower and the Home of the Romantics. Pardon. This was the next stop planned for Magnus' Romantic Extravaganza, and Alec knew Isabelle would be completely jealous. She lived for fashion trends, and would be put out if she knew Magnus had brought him to Paris. So, of course, as he had done in Giza, Alec sent her a postcard before they left, one of him and Magnus standing before the famous Eiffel Tower.

Flashback to a couple days before leaving, and the couple had just snapped the very same picture the younger Lightwood would receive. As per usual, Magnus was dressed to the height of current fashion, or what he assumed it to be: a striped fisherman's sweater that Alec thought made him look like a candy cane, with tight leather pants dipped every inch in golden glitter. He wore also a French barrette, a classic, which was of the same fabric as his bottoms.

Needless to say, he looked utterly fabulous and stood out among the others around them. Alec, on the other hand, had packed clothes he normally wore: raggedy sweaters, t-shirts. Just for old times' sake, however, he had brought the shirt Magnus had gifted to him on their First Date, after Alec's clumsy hands had spilled a drink all over his light blue t-shirt. And that was the shirt he chose to wear in Paris that day: _Blink If You Want Me_. He almost hadn't, but the smile that had illuminated his boyfriend's face that morning made it worth the looks Alec received from hater strangers.

Both Magnus and Alec were examining the photo they had just taken when a couple of girls approached, giggling lightly. Magnus was once again eerily reminded of his and Alec's First Date, when so many on the subway stopped to stare at the beautiful boy beside him. _He's foreign._ The memory of Magnus' quick lie almost made him smile. At least now Alec really _was_ a foreigner…

The girlfriends, though impressed (or horrified?) by Magnus, kept their eyes on Alec. Obviously they found him attractive, but let's be honest: who wouldn't?

One began to say something before having to stop amidst her high-pitched laughter. Neither noticed Alec's look of utter confusion. She nudged the girl beside her, who finished her thought, and Magnus, having learned to speak the French language ages ago (though he will never admit which specific age that is), knew precisely what these girls before he and Alec were asking. They wished to know where Alec was from, and if it was France, but Magnus knew Alec could never reply and so he took it upon himself to do so.

All Alec could do was watch and listen, and glance down at their entwining fingers as Magnus took his hand. The only bit of that he'd absorbed was the American part, but even that hadn't really answered any questions. Nonetheless, whatever Magnus had said made both girls frown in disappointment before walking off.

"What was that about?" inquired Alec.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Magnus dismissed. "I can't take you anywhere without a plastic bag to cover your pretty face, can I?"

"Um, then you wouldn't be able to see me either."

A breath of faux-shocked air escaped Magnus as he squeezed Alec's hand. "Quite right, Alexander. I suppose I shall simply have to deal with it: no one is capable of holding back admiration when it comes to you."

"I guess my face is my curse."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I truly don't mind the looks. Your face may be your curse, but you and it are _my_ blessing."

This earned a smile and flush from the boy beside him, and for Magnus, that made it all worth it.


	5. New Delhi, India

**~India~**

 **Magnus and Alec's Bharat Dream: Dusit Devarana New Delhi**

"Well, I can now say that I've seen the Taj Mahal, up close and personal," Alec announced. He and Magnus had just returned from their day in New Delhi to their hotel, and Alec had to admit: it was already his favorite. Most of the other rooms had all featured busy patterns and loud colors, but the current one sort of felt like a spa resort, exuding relaxation. The windows were made into a wall, enabling a pretty view of the Indian foliage just outside. Alec absolutely loved it, and felt as though he could maybe even live in the South Asian country, if given the chance.

"So you enjoyed it?" Magnus asked him, shedding his dark jacket to hang it on the coat rack.

"Completely. It was phenomenal. And this room…" Alec allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed, his eyes briefly closing before moving them to Magnus. "This entire _trip_ , has been beyond amazing."

"Goal achieved." The warlock leaned over the mattress to peck a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, smiling as he did. Alec released a contented sigh and rubbed his eyes like a child. Every time he did anything like this, Magnus could feel his heart constrict like the Grinch's as it somehow grew three more sizes.

"Did you want to freshen up before dinner?" he inquired, trying to remain cool. Why must everything be a repeat of their First Date?

Alec lifted his head to look at himself. He wore shorts (Yes, you read that correctly!) and a shirt he had gotten at a cute boutique in Paris (And that!), so he didn't look too bad. Better than usual, in fact, but he shrugged before sitting up. "Do you think I should? What're you gonna wear?"

"Nothing you would ever like to put on yourself, I can assure you," Magnus joked. "But I can always… magic something up, if so inclined."

Alec pushed to his feet and lifted his arms. "Help me, Fairy Godfather. It's our last dinner in India and looking good should be a requirement, just this once."

Magnus pretended to think on his decision, but then smiled. He kissed Alec, only for a second less than he wanted to, and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

In the end, both Shadowhunter and Warlock were dressed to the nines and killing it. The former wore a handsome navy blue suit jacket and pants with a white tie to go over his black dress shirt while Magnus, always one to blend in (haha), chose to wear his golden Sherwani. An application of matching glittery eyeshadow later and they were on their way to Kiyan, Dusit Devarana's signature restaurant.

Once they were seated at an outdoor table overlooking the water, Alec looked at Magnus. (They were across from one another in order to speak easier.) He was perusing the menu when Alec began, "I'm not really sure how to go about doing this."

Magnus's eyebrows lifted, as did his eyes from the menu. "What?" he asked, suspicious. "If this is the breakup talk, you could've at least waited until after the meal–" He paused. If Alec broke up with him, Magnus thought he might be physically, violently sick. So maybe not eating beforehand had been a better plan. "Or something," he finished lamely.

"Break up? With you?" Alec made the idea sound ridiculous, as though he couldn't possibly end their relationship, and Magnus just barely kept himself from exposing the relief flooding through him. "I'd never be able to do that. I was going to say… that I don't know how to properly thank you. For all of this. Everything you've done."

"Oh, Alexander, don't–"

"You can't expect me not to, Magnus; you've done so much for me, maybe more than you even know." Alec took a breath in, his eyes dropping to his lap before returning to the warlock. "You saved me. It might sound stupid, but you did. If it weren't for your party, we'd never have met and I'd probably still be–hiding who I am, thinking Jace is gonna realize his true feelings for me any day now." He laughed a little at himself, but Magnus knew it was only to hide his embarrassment. "I was scared for… a long time. About my family not accepting me, about losing them. But you made me see that those who truly love you will be there, no matter what you do… or who you fall in love with."

 _Did he just–?_

"I know I've never said that before and it's kinda–"

"I love you," Magnus echoed in a rush. "You know I love you too."

Alec's expression went from that of doubt to immense pleasure in the span of two seconds, and Magnus was sure his own face looked rather peculiar as well in the moment.

"Thank you, Magnus, for the best time of my life," Alec said, his smile honest and grateful.

"Thank you for mine, Alexander." A beat passed before he again spoke. "Now I don't know about you, but that tandoori chicken looks to die for…"


	6. Venice, Italy

**~Italy~**

 **Magnus and Alec's Bella Vista: the Hotel Le Isole**

The trip thus far had gone splendidly. Honestly, Alec had been a tad worried about the whole transporting magically to each place, but it wasn't so bad. He'd used portals plenty of times before. Besides, air-travel was frightening and Magnus was still convinced that "it would never last." And that the Wright Brothers were assholes, but he admitted that he could have imagined that bit.

Venice was beautiful, and Magnus considered it to be the true home for romantics. Paris held many a memory from his past, a lot of bits he'd rather not dwell on, but it was this Italian city which held the good ones, ones that Magnus _enjoyed_ thinking back on.

"When did you first come here?" Alec asked as they unpacked in their room on arrival day. Generally, he tried to steer clear of questions having anything to do with Magnus' past, as they both were aware how little he liked to speak of it. But it had seemed of late that Magnus was possibly coming out of his shell, in the slightest, and would talk a bit more freely about such things. As it were, this was one of those times.

"1901. Most places blend together after a while, but not Venice. This is one of my favorite cities…" Magnus trailed off into his mind, smiling softly, and Alec felt a warmth spread through him. He loved when Magnus got this way, sentimental and nostalgic. Sometimes, his lack of in-tell made Alec feel as though Magnus had no past at all, but when he said things like this… Alec wished he had been there for everything Magnus was remembering.

"Well, anyhow." Magnus shut his dresser drawer and turned to face Alec, smiling devilishly. "What do you say we take a ride?"

"But we just got–"

Magnus waved him off. "Not _yet_ , Alexander. I mean a boat ride," he clarified. "A gondola!"

"Like, the things guys stand on with a paddle and sing?"

"Sure," Magnus said with an accompanying eye tilt to the ceiling, "like that. Besides, we've got hours before we have to be at the Opera House in Vienna. It will be fantastic; just trust me."

And because he trusted the warlock more and more every second, Alec finally agreed and followed Magnus out to the nearby docks. He watched as his boyfriend discreetly slipped the gondolier a tip, as though thinking Alec wouldn't notice it, and looked at him.

"Please," Alec said, shaking his head and gesturing to the little boat, "age before beauty."

This caused Magnus to laugh rather loudly, his usual elegance lost due to Alec's undeniable but quiet charm. It rarely exposed itself, but when it did, Magnus had much trouble keeping himself composed. He nodded and stepped into the gondola, then extended a hand for Alec to climb in as well. He accepted Magnus' slim fingers, biting his lip the tiniest bit to keep his balance as he stepped in next to him. As a Shadowhunter, he usually used runes for such things as balance and agility, but Alec hadn't used a rune since Giza for his sunburn and, naturally clumsy, he had to watch himself closely to keep from tripping over his own feet.

"Charmed," Magnus murmured as they sat across from each other. Alec breathed a laugh and Magnus leaned up to whisper something to the gondolier, who nodded. Alec gave Magnus a questioning look, but the warlock only acted as though he hadn't done a thing. He took a breath in and then, savoring it, released the air once more.

"Venice," he said. He turned his attention to Alec as they boat began to move. Alec was gripping both sides of it, appearing panicked. Magnus almost laughed, but didn't want Alec to think he was being rude. "You're adorable," he said instead, and Alec eased up in the slightest, cracking a smile.

"Not so bad yourself," he said. "Good thing Izzy isn't here. She'd say this place is perfect for the wedding."

"Italy is beautiful; anyone would be lucky to be wed here. Besides, we can always come back." He winked one cat pupil, just to make sure that Alec didn't take this too seriously. There was always time left for that nervous breakdown. At that moment, the man at the head of the gliding boat began to sing, of all things, and Alec's first reaction was to wonder how on earth one person could both steer a gondola down a waterway and opera-sing. He looked to Magnus, who shrugged.

"I enjoy the singing," he said. "It's soothing. Reminds me of _Lady and the Tramp_." When he saw that Alec had no idea what that was, he added, "It's just a bit of romance, Alexander. It would be nicer at night, I'll admit…"

"No, it's… it's really nice right now," Alec assured him, red-faced. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

"I know. I promised to be your first everything, didn't I?"

It was at this point that Alec took it upon himself to lean forward. Instead of receiving a kiss, all men in the boat received a nasty shock… when the gondola promptly tipped over. Alec popped up out of the water, blowing a stream from his mouth and much resembling an ornate Italian fountain. But, unfortunately, clothed. Magnus, his hair fallen to his shoulders, was beside him. His makeup waterproof, he was not so much worried about that as he was about Alec: the young Shadowhunter's eyes were wide as he looked around them: at the gondolier swearing as pulled himself up onto the street, the passerby staring at the two beautiful men floating in the canal, the phenomenally gorgeous architecture of Italy. The last was more of a perk, but so what? It was there too.

Magnus was concerned that Alec would freak out, his nerves getting the better of him as they had on their first date (the spilled drink, the chiseled features…). But Magnus had only begun to say his name when Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the most serious of the Shadowhunters, burst out laughing, struggling to stay above water as he gasped for air between snorts. Magnus, amazed, began to laugh as well, and by the time they had both managed to calm down, they'd come to stand in soaking attire on the cobbled street. Despite the chill from their cold clothes, neither felt anything but warmth.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. It means the world. *smiley Love on, babies.**

 **~Epilogue~**

So overall, Magnus would say that the vacation had been a success. They returned to New York due to an emergency, but happy and probably better off than they had been during their departure. It had granted Magnus the knowledge of a certain rune (cough Stamina runes work wonders on the 18 year old Shadowhunter's male body), Alec had said the L word, Izzy was more pumped than ever for a Malec wedding. Everything seemed to be perfect. Magnus knew nothing in life every stayed that way, just ask R. Frost. But for now, with their relationship just burgeoning into something special, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his Shadowhunter were happier than either had been in a very, very, _very_ long time. (And no, he won't tell you in numbers.)


End file.
